


Tis the Season to be Naughty

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, First Time, M/M, Switch Draco Malfoy, Switch Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Someone had left Draco Malfoy gift wrapped under Harry's Christmas tree, clearly, Harry had been a very good boy last year. Tonight, however, is for wicked mischief.Merry Christmas to my fellow Drarry lovers, this one is for you x





	Tis the Season to be Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/46456603331/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Instantly awake, Harry listened again for the strange noises that had woken him. A dull thud and some vague cursing drifted up from downstairs. He knew it wasn’t any of his guests; they’d all left earlier in the evening after celebrating Christmas at 12 Grimmauld Place. The house should have been empty. From the noises coming from downstairs, it wasn’t.

Harry slipped on his glasses as he slid out of bed and grabbed his wand determined to find out who had got past the wards on the house. Shivering in the cold December air, he wished he’d taken the time to throw on something warmer than his t-shirt and boxers but he wasn’t going back upstairs now.

Creeping downstairs, avoiding the creaking tread on the third last step, he crept into the kitchen to find it empty, as was the dining room. A low moan caught Harry’s attention, and he crept towards the front room. Pushing the door open, he muttered nox, distinguishing his wand. Harry knew he knew he would not need it, not with the number of lights that decorated the Christmas tree.

At first, Harry couldn’t pinpoint the sound of the noise, as the room was quiet again but then he heard it, a low growl coming from the Christmas tree. Stepping further into the room Harry gasped as he located the reason for all the noise.

Someone had left Draco Malfoy gift wrapped under his Christmas tree.

Maybe ribbon wrapped was a better description as Draco’s whole body was wrapped in a thick, bright red, ribbon. It pinned his arms to his sides while crisscrossing his torso, in intricate knots, which wound down his body to end in a huge bow covering his privates.

Amused green eyes collided with angry grey ones and Harry couldn’t hold back his grin at Draco’s angry, muffled curses that emanated from behind the red ribbon that gagged him. Harry had studied the blonde Slytherin long enough to lift one eyebrow in perfect imitation. Draco’s scowl making him chuckle.

“Well, well, well,” Harry smirked as Draco glared at him “Looks like I must have been a good boy last year," Harry dropped to his knees and plucked the Christmas tag off Draco’s chest “ _Merry Christmas Harry, we’re sick of you two circling each other. Enjoy your Christmas present, Hermione, Ron & Blaise xxx," _

“So, Draco, signed, sealed and delivered it seems?” Harry commented, holding the tag between two fingers and waving it to the Slytherin’s scowl. Tossing it aside, Harry reached out, trailed his fingers down Draco’s chest between the ribbons, and watched as a plethora of goosebumps erupted in their wake.

“Seems our friends are sick of us Draco.” at his puzzled frown Harry continued “Well they gift wrapped you for me, says a lot don’t you think?” Harry trailed his finger down Draco’s chest, across the ribbon and circled it around his nipple, watching it pebble in arousal.

Draco’s muffled growl just made Harry laugh harder, “This will be fun, well for me anyway!” the look on Draco’s face was priceless. Harry would not push Draco beyond what he was comfortable with, but as they had been circling each other for years. Harry could only assume that Draco had driven his friends mad, same as Harry had.

“You know Malfoy, you should have been sorted into Gryffindor, red _is_ your colour!” Harry grinned at Draco’s indignant squawk at the thought of him being sorted into Gryffindor., that was even worse than being tied up and delivered to someone as a Christmas gift. teasing the pale body beneath his questioning fingers, Harry took his time. Circling the small nipples until they pebbled in arousal, walking his fingers down Draco’s stomach, watching him suck it in, either in arousal or ticklishness, Harry wasn’t sure, and lower until they danced above his pubic bone. Harry walked his fingers along it, looking up to watch Draco watch him and that was not a look of distress in his eyes. They blazed with lust.

“Are you OK with this?” Harry asked he would never take unfair advantage of someone like this, it wasn’t in his nature. At Draco’s pause, Harry removed his hand, not wanting to influence the blonde wizard at his mercy however Draco gave him a hesitate nod. Reaching up Harry unknotted the ribbon silencing him and watched him work his jaw loose.

“Merry fucking Christmas Potter!” Draco snapped but made no real attempt to get away. Harry was under no doubt he could get himself out of this situation if he wanted to.

“So, it would seem! I must have been good this year, or is that wicked?” Harry asked, trying to look innocent, but he knew he wasn’t succeeding. The bulge in his pyjama bottoms showed that his thoughts were villainous.

“That bastard Zabini is in trouble when I get my hands on him!” Draco growled, for show than anything else. Blaise had threatened months ago to do something about Draco’s very inconvenient attraction to Harry but he’d never thought his so-called best friend would act on his evil plan. Draco had underestimated the dark-skinned Italian, he’d not do that again.

There had been something in that damn Firewhisky he’d been drinking earlier as two glasses would never have affected him like this otherwise. Still, the outcome wasn’t all that bad, well except for being naked, wrapped in red ribbons and spread out under Potter’s bloody Christmas tree. They’d even damn well put a tag on him. Granger had backed off when she’s approached him with a bow. _, I do have some pride_ Draco thought to himself, which considering his present predicament was rather ridiculous.

Noting the goosebumps pebbling Draco’s skin, unsure if it was arousal or the cold, Harry cast a wandless spell and the fire crackled to life. 12 Grimmauld Place could be damn cold at the best of times, in the middle of the night in late December it was beyond freezing and that was the last thing Harry wanted. The cold was not conducive to seduction, and that was his plan for tonight.

“Untie me, Potter!” Draco ordered, used to having his orders obeyed, course Harry did no such thing.

“Oh no, I rather like you gift wrapped for my enjoyment,” the look Draco gave him was murderous but that just cranked Harry’s amusement higher. He’d have to thank Santa later, much later.

“It’s clear that you’re not totally against the idea?” Harry commented, lightly running his fingers over Draco’s ribbon-wrapped erection. He wasn’t fully hard but well on the way, so Harry decided to give him a helping hand as it were and reached down and tugged on the bow which unwrapped nicely leaving the remainder of the ribbons in place. I’ll thank Hermione for that later Harry thought, positive it was her doing.

Lightly Harry stroked over the warm, responsive skin beneath his seeking fingers. Toying with the soft head and stroking the shaft to Draco’s shuttered breath. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him, as Draco’s eyes darkened to the colour of a stormy sky, the lust apparent as Harry played with him.

“I want to suck you,” Harry whispered softly, watching for the flare of passion in Draco’s eyes. “Will you let me?” Draco didn’t reply just nodded. Playtime was over, Harry wanted to get down to business and he slid down Draco’s body, kissing and licking his way down to his destination.

Draco was long and thick and Harry desperately wanted to impale himself on that gorgeous cock but first, he needed Draco hard and ready. Harry had a couple of steady lovers but it was just physical, nothing more than that so he’d not been exactly celibate since his divorce, so Harry was more than confident about his ability to send Draco over the edge.

Harry loved giving head, love the sensation of making someone lose control under his teasing. Besides the actual fucking it was his favourite thing to do and the fact that Draco was tied up and couldn’t touch just added that extra spice. Harry had been accused of being a kinky fucker in the past and it was not something he could deny.

Draco could not tear his eyes away and Harry gracefully crawled down his body and started to tease him. Clearly, in a mood to take his time and really, trussed up like a Christmas turkey, there wasn’t much Draco could do about it. _Who am I kidding, I_ _’m not going to_ _fight this!_ He admitted as Harry teasingly licked him, unerringly found that super sensitive dip under the head and Draco whimpered at the pleasure. He desperately wanted to touch, but the ribbons prevented him, all he could do was feel and it was a unique experience. Once he’d like to repeat - often.

“Oh fuck!” he muttered, louder than he’d intended as Harry boldly took him into his mouth and lightly sucked. Draco wasn’t too sure how long he’d be able to hold out. He’d been so busy at work, sex had not been a priority, so it had been a while since anyone else had touched him and no wanking could ever make up for this. 

“Eventually!” Harry replied with a cheeky wink as he engulfed Draco again, clearly working his way down to the base. Harry’s bold assumption that there would be fucking later tonight and the sight of him swallowing Draco’s length had him squeezing his eyes shut tightly to try to control his body.

Course that wasn’t very successful as now all his senses were on full alert and it was more intense. Vaguely Draco had to wonder where Harry got so damn good at this but decided to ask him much later.

“Sweet Merlin Potter… I won’t last.” Draco gasped, feeling his orgasm creep up on him. Frustratingly Harry backed off, teasing him and sucking lightly, running his tongue over the head and rim, driving Draco mad. He’d never had a blow job like this, not since Pansy Parkinson had bestowed the first one at 15 in the Slytherin common room. It had been a dare that no one thought she’d carry through on but then again Pansy always had been an exhibitionist.

Thankfully his legs were not tied together so Draco could spread them wide to give Harry easier access which he took full advantage of and rolled his balls in his hands, to Draco’s gasp. He couldn’t hold back his moans and gasps of pleasure, this was more than he’d ever experienced in his life.

“Fuck Potter more,” he gasped as Harry determinately took him to the base, to his lusty groan of approval. Course Harry didn’t stay there long, much to Draco’s disappointment but then again, breathing was rather conducive to further enjoyment.

Teasingly Harry let his hand slip further down, stroking against Draco’s sensitive entrance and carefully pushed a finger into Draco's warmth.

“Yes, fuck please,” he gasped a little at the intrusion, not through pain, it was just unexpected. He nodded at the questioning look on Harry’s face, clearly, the man was a little pre-occupied to ask if he was fine with this. He was so much more than just fine. He hadn’t fooled around in a few months but wanted so badly to be claimed by Harry.

“Fuck, so good,” Draco whined, frustrated at not being able to touch, but also turned on. The bastard was taking him right to the edge, his orgasm looming and then backing off again.

Draco had never been so turned on and frustrated before in his life. He badly wanted to come, unsure if he could continue to hold back.

“I need to come!” Draco whined and to his frustration, Harry stopped the delicious torment and let Draco’s cock slip from his mouth with an obscene pop.

“I want you,” Harry said, crawling back up his body and boldly kissing Draco to his approval.

“Not like I’m about to say no,” Draco snapped frustrated. “I’m close, get in me now!” but Harry shook his head.

“No, I want to ride you. Here, or upstairs.” His words made Draco’s brain short circuit. He’d not been on the giving end in a long time. Not that he had anything against it but it just hadn’t worked out that way.

“Here,” he stammered, his cock jerking at the thought of being buried in Harry Potter.

Leaning over to kiss Draco again, driving him wild with that wickedly talented mouth, Draco gasped as the rough carpet under him became a soft and luxurious fur and the ribbons melted away leaving him free.

“A puffskein skin rug Potter? How cliché," Harry just shrugged.

“No puffskein’s were hurt in the making of this rug,” he murmured kissing Draco again as he swung a leg over his hips. “Are you positive?”

“You damn well stop now Potter and I’ll curse your balls blue I swear it,” Draco snapped to Harry’s chuckle as he carefully lined himself until he could feel Draco’s cock nudging at his entrance and muttered a quick lubrication spell. Harry preferred the proper stuff however he wasn’t going to waste time going upstairs to retrieve it, this would do for the time being and he made love often enough that he didn’t need a tone of preparation, even though that could be a lot of fun.

Draco grabbed Harry’s hips to steady him, not sure he could manage much more right now at the incredible sensation of his cock slipping into Harry. He was tight and snug, the slippery lube easing the way, and Draco had to start reciting potions ingredients to get his body back under control.

“You alright there Malfoy?” Harry asked, the amusement in his voice evident as he slid all the way down to their mutual moans of pleasure. Draco was bigger than his other lovers, the stretch enough to make Harry gasp at the sting but it was not enough to make him regret this. He’d have to thank Ron, Hermione and Blaise when he saw them next.

“I could ask you the same thing, Potter.” At Harry’s puzzled look Draco continued “You’ve stopped moving!”

“You take a little getting used to, be patient!” course the arrogant Slytherin took that as praise, but then again, he had every right to boast. He was long and thick and sweet Merlin Harry could very easily get used to this. The Auror department kept him fit as did the regular Quidditch matches with the Weasley’s so Harry had no problem getting into a rhythm, sinking down onto Draco’s length and easily riding him.

Draco wrapped his hand around Harry’s length. He filled Draco’s hand, long enough to poke through the other end and thick. Draco’s mouth watered just thinking about being impaled on that monster. It had been a while but Draco was determined to get his wish before the night was over.

“Fuck yes” Harry hissed at the sensation of Draco filling him as he wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock. It was sensory overload and Harry knew he’d not last too much longer so he slowed down. Rocking his hips to their mutual gasps, it was the perfect angle so Draco’s cock head rubbed over Harry’s prostrate on each thrust. Normally it took a fair bit of manoeuvring to manage such a thing but clearly, Draco was just the right size to manage it easily.

“Salazar you are fucking gorgeous like this.” Draco blurted out, not caring in the slightest about his confession, it was true. Harry was shamelessly taking his pleasure from Draco, gasping and moaning as he rocked his hips back and forward, his thigh muscles stained with the effort to slide up and down Draco’s cock. His dark hair was plastered to his head with sweat, both from his exertions and the warmth of the room and those green eyes fairly sizzled with lust. Draco was captivated, by the man riding him.

He’d always been far too captivated by Harry, ever since school if he was honest. The first few years had been in spite of Harry rejecting his friendship but by the third year, it had been his developing sexuality and all the confusion that came with that. By the fourth year, he’d been enjoying his fellow housemates, both the boys and the girls, and had never really stuck to one or the other, switching between lovers effortlessly. Beyond Blaise and Pansy with whom he’d hook up with whenever he was going through a dry spell, Draco hadn’t had a permanent partner for a while now. Maybe that was all about to change.

Bent wizards were really no big deal in Wizarding Britain, no one particularly gave a hoot what people did in the privacy of their own bedrooms, however with their pasts, Draco knew _The Daily Prophet_ would still crucify them, Rita Skeeter still had it out for Harry and Draco had also gained her wrath on more than one occasion, so this would be just the sort of thing she’d delight reporting on. Draco figured they deserved some small measure of happiness.

“Getting ahead of yourself a bit there aren’t you?” Harry gasped from above him and Draco looked up at him horrified.

“I said that out, loud didn’t I?” he questioned to Harry’s amused nod.

“Yep,” he stammered on a gasp, his whole-body shuddering in pleasure. “But we can discuss it much later.”

“Good,” Draco managed, planting his feet on the floor and thrusting into Harry, making the dark-haired man shudder and gasp above him. The flames from the fire caught the rivulets of sweat making their slow path down Harry’s chest, Draco couldn’t tear his gaze away as they made their slow progression over chest muscles, taut stomach and disappeared into thick coarse pubic hair.

Draco swiped his thumb over Harry’s cock head, smearing pre-come along its length and proceeded to stroke Harry in time to his thrusts. It was sensory overload and Draco knew he’d not last much longer. He’d love for them to come together but knew it was unlikely.

“Fuck, so close,” Harry whined, unable to take much more as his body ramped up for what he knew would be an explosive orgasm. “Sweet Mercy” he gasped as it was torn out of him. Harry felt as if his brain had shut down as he couldn’t say a word, just managed to gasp and moan his way through the strongest orgasm he’d ever had.

Watching the pleasure play across Harry’s face, his cock jerking in Draco’s hand as Harry shot his release all over Draco’s stomach, and Harry clamping down on Draco’s cock as he rode out his orgasm was very nearly enough to send Draco over the edge.

Ignoring the mess on Draco’s stomach, Harry leaned over and kissed him, trying to get his heart to calm down, it felt like it was about to thunder out of his chest.

“Come for me, I want to feel you fill me,” Harry whispered as he clenched around Draco’s girth. “Please?” that was all it took for Draco to start to move again, hard strong thrusts into the willing body above him.

“I’m not going to last long,” he stammered, “Fuck I’m close.” Harry just nodded, giving permission for Draco to take over, which he gladly did. Draco knew he wouldn’t last long, only a few more hard thrusts before he was burying himself in Harry and holding still as he emptied himself into his new lover.

“Best Christmas present ever” he heard Harry whisper in his ear as he collapsed onto Draco’s chest, both panting and gasping at the over stimulation.

“Much as the bearskin rug was a nice touch Potter, I don’t know about you, but I’m far too old to be fucking on the floor. I’m sure this place has a bedroom, preferably one with a nice comfortable bed, with you in it?” Harry couldn’t help his slight chuckle.

“And there is that famous Malfoy snark I’ve missed.” Harry carefully climbed to his feet, his legs wobbly and his arse sore. Putting his hand out he pulled Draco to his feet.

“My room is upstairs, I’m sure you can walk that far?” not waiting for an answer Harry led Draco by the hand upstairs to his room.

Pushing open the door Harry was rewarded with the sight of his bed and tugged Draco over to it. Pushing him onto the soft bedding and tugging the blankets from under him. Draco offered no assistance as Harry manhandled him under the covers. In fact, the rotten sod was grinning.

“I take it I’m staying?” he asked grinning at Harry cheekily.

“You’re my Christmas present Malfoy, you’re not going anywhere, yet!” He was right, they were too old to be fucking on the floor, however, it had been fun. Grinning Harry couldn’t wait to horrify Hermione and Ron at their New Year’s Eve party. Maybe he’d even bring Malfoy.

“Your miles away Potter!” Draco grouched, slumping against the pillows and pouting. Harry dragged him closer and kissed him, sucking on Draco’s bottom lip to their mutual moans. He’d always looked so perfectly put together, not a hair out of place, and his clothes immaculate. Harry rather liked Draco a dishevelled mess he decided as he pulled back for air. Draco’s lips were swollen and red from their passionate kissing and Harry’s bites, his hair was a mess from where Harry had been dragging his fingers through it and love bites peppered his neck and shoulders. It was a sight worth getting excited over and Harry was pleased to find his cock was totally on board with that idea.

“Need some help with that Potter?” Boldly looking down at Harry’s hardening cock, Draco smirked and quirked an eyebrow at Harry. Those unsightly clothes that Harry usually wore, clearly his fashion sense had not improved since school, hid a gorgeous body. Harry was all toned, solid muscles. He’d shot up since school too, they both had, but Draco had never expected this.

“Well, I’m not saying no, if you’re offering!” Harry smirked, stroking himself, making his cock jerk to his touch.  Not saying a word, Draco grabbed him, he’d tease Harry later about his very girlish squawk, and pushed him onto his back on the bed. Sprawled in naked abandon against dark blue sheets, Draco was hit with a bolt of lust. It was probably a good idea that they’d not hooked up in school, Draco had no doubt his grades would have suffered terribly. Unable to contain his smirk, he could just imagine telling old Lucius the reason his grades were slipping. _I’ve been fucking The Boy who Lived father sorry been too busy to study!_

“Oi!” Harry broke into Draco’s musings “You were offering!” he said nodding to where he was stroking his cock and grinning up at Draco with a look of pure mischief on his face. _Cheeky bastard_ Draco couldn’t help thinking fondly as, without warning, he knocked Harry’s hand out of the way and engulfed half of his length, to Harry’s started gasp of pleasure. There had only ever been two men who had been able to swallow all of Harry’s length, neither he’d ever been able to tell Ron about. Even though he’d taken Ginny’s virginity, Charlie Weasley had taken his on a hot, drunken night in Romania.

“Sweet Salazar Malfoy!” Harry moaned, twining his fingers into those fine blonde tresses. Harry needed to ground himself, he felt like he was floating away. Draco knew just when to tease with that wicked tongue of his, flicking it over all the sensitive parts of Harry’s cock, or to take him to the base, swallowing around the head which made Harry see stars. “Fuck yes,” he moaned as Draco took all of him again. “I’ll come again you keep that up,” Harry warned, feeling it was only polite but Merlin he really did not want Draco to stop, this was amazing.

Winking up at Harry, Draco took him to the base again, before letting Harry’s cock fall from his mouth. Clearly, he was pleased with himself by the grin on his face.

“I have a far better idea for this,” he said stroking it, “Fuck me, Potter, it’s my turn to see stars!” with that Draco flopped on his stomach beside Harry, spreading his legs and making himself quite comfortable.

“You’re a bossy bastard, do you know that?” Harry asked laughing.

“I respectfully disagree, my parents were married long before my birth,” Draco said in the haughtiest manner he could muster to Harry’s vast amusement.

“Idiot” he chuckled and accio’d the lube from the bedside drawer. He much preferred it over a spell. It was part of the Weasley twin’s new adult range, this tube had a slight warming spell in it, no more cold lube where it shouldn’t be.

“Scoot further up, I’ll fall off the bottom of the bed,” Harry ordered, manhandling Draco until he was where Harry wanted him. Getting comfortable between his spread legs, Harry couldn't help himself as he covered that delectable arse in kisses and nips, to Draco’s obvious approval by his low moans. Grinning wickedly to himself, Harry prised Draco’s cheeks open and blew a stream of warm air at his entrance, watching it twitch at the sensation. _Interesting!_ Harry couldn’t help thinking as he did it again. With no warning, he leant forward and teased Draco’s entrance with his tongue, to Draco’s much louder moan.

“Fuck!” Draco moaned, he’d never had anyone do this to him. Sure, he’d heard stories but none of his lovers had brought it up and how the hell would you ask someone to do that? _Would you mind licking my arse dear?_ Somehow Draco doubted it but this was more than he’d ever imagined. That wet, teasing tongue was driving him mad, mercy it felt so good as Harry swiped it around his entrance, teasing the sensitive flesh and making Draco whine in arousal. He could well understand why it was so addictive, it was a toe-curling pleasure that has all his nerve endings alive and clearly dancing to Harry’s tune. All too soon Harry tore his mouth away, trailing kisses up Draco’s back to whisper in his ear “How do you want me? Like this or on your back?”

“Like this, fuck me into the mattress Potter!” Draco ordered, rather surprised how steady his voice was as he most definitely did not feel steady. It felt like his world had been spun off its axis, honestly it had felt off-kilter since Blaise had slipped him that obviously spiked drink. He’d get his so-called best friend back for that later, not sure if he could curse him for it or buy him that ridiculously expensive bottle of Thousand-Year-Old Ogden's Firewhisky that Blaise had been coveting for years. It wasn’t as if the cheap bastard couldn’t afford it himself.

“It will be my pleasure Malfoy!” Harry whispered, his voice dripping sin as he lubed himself up and nudged his cock head against Draco’s entrance. He was already loose from Harry’s earlier attention so it wasn’t too difficult to slip into their mutual groans. Draco was tight and snug and Harry knew without a doubt he’d not last long, even though they’d only come less than an hour ago, some sort of Christmas miracle as far as Harry was concerned.

“Fuck!” Draco gasped as Harry slid all the way in. He’d not been so full for far too long. He’d forgotten just how bloody good this was. Buffeted between Harry’s strong hard body and the soft mattress, there was nowhere else he wanted to be. None of his other lovers had brought Draco to such a height of sensation so fast. Harry had him teetering on the edge of orgasm and kept him there, at the perfect angle to nudge against his prostate on each thrust, the pleasure building with each strong thrust.

Watching over his shoulder, Draco was captivated by the look of pure lust and concentration on Harry’s face as he drove Draco out of his mind. Clearly, he was watching his body slide easily into Draco, driving him closer and closer to losing control. Looking up Harry caught his gaze and grinned.

“Good?” he needlessly asked to Draco’s nod, right now speech was beyond him.

“You need to ask?” Draco stammered as Harry slid all the way in again, as close as two people could be.

“No, not really.” The light puff of breath on the back of Draco’s neck made him shudder in pleasure and the dark, wickedness Harry’s voice promised.

“You damn well talk too much Potter!” Draco tried to snark, but it was pointless, his brain had turned to mush.

“I’d best stop talking then?” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear as he gave it a not overly gentle nip, to Draco’s breathless gasp as Harry relentlessly ploughed into him. It was heaven and a little bit of hell. Draco knew he’d be sore tomorrow, Harry wasn’t being gentle and mercy he was built, it had also been far too long since Draco had done this but it was worth every ache, he’d have tomorrow.

More than anything he was looking forward to feeling that deep ache every time he sat down the next day. Maybe a little sadistic but he’d always loved that reminder of the night before. Clearly driving his friends up the wall with his constant reminders of “ _Potter this_ ” and “ _Potter that_ ” had paid off, and they’d had enough. Blaise had threatened this for years but Draco had never thought he’d really go ahead and do it.

“You… don’t have to,” Draco managed, liked Harry telling him every filthy thing he was going to do to him. “I like it.”

“Oh, do you now? You like hearing what I intend to do to you, is that it?” Draco could only nod. “Maybe I’ll put those ribbons to use later? Tie you to my bed and have my wicked way with you, repeatedly?” Draco couldn’t prevent his whole-body shudder at the thought of it.

“Yes please,” he moaned, the image dancing in his head.

“Is that right Malfoy? Seems you’ve been hiding a kinky streak under those formal bankers’ robes? What would the goblins at Gringotts think if they knew what a naughty boy you can be?”

“Apparently!” he gasped, edging closer and closer to losing control. Draco could feel it. Harry’s gasps and moans were getting louder and closer together. The feeling of him ploughing into Draco’s body was suddenly far too much. “Fuck Harry, I’m going to come!” he moaned loudly, unable to hold back any longer and came, hard enough to see stars.

Flopping on the mattress, Draco tried to catch his breath, he felt like he’d just finished a Quidditch match. He was breathless, sweaty and ached but he’d not swap it for anything.

“My turn!” Harry growled in his ear and, gripping Draco’s hips hard, he lost any finesse he had and simply fucked into the compliant man beneath him, taking his pleasure. It wasn’t long until Harry was also losing control, flooding Draco’s body and collapsed on Draco’s back, gasping and trying to get his breath back.

Harry dropped a kiss into Draco’s shoulders and carefully pulled out, rolling onto the bed and brushing Draco’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. He had to grin at the well-fucked look on Draco’s face.

“You alright?” he asked concerned. Harry knew he probably should have been gentler, he knew from previous lovers that he tended to get a little carried away but Draco didn’t seem to mind by the look on his face. Tiredly he nodded.

“Yes, I’m going to feel it later but… I don’t mind.” Draco’s wince, however, gave him away to Harry’s light chuckle.

“Could I interest you in a nice hot bath and a mug of hot chocolate?” Harry was not above bribery to get Draco to stay the night.

“With marshmallows?” Draco asked hopefully. He fondly remembered the Christmases of his childhood sitting around with his parents, reading Christmas stories in their pyjamas and robes and drinking mugs of hot chocolate.

“Yes, with marshmallows. Let me run the bath for you and I’ll go make some.” Harry climbed off the bed and unselfconsciously walked over to the en-suite bathroom and seconds later the sound of running water filled the bedroom. “Don’t fall asleep!” he warned, tossing on a robe, the rest of the house was bitterly cold, and hurrying downstairs.

Draco tried to stay awake, but the room was warm from the fire Harry had started. With the warm room and the fantastic sex soon had him drifting off to sleep, far too relaxed and sated to bother moving.

Harry nudged open the bedroom door with his hip, careful not to spill the mugs of hot chocolate he was carrying and stopped, grinning, taking in the sight of Draco Malfoy in all his naked glory sprawled over his bed. Clearly, he still worked out, that was not the body of a banker, and Harry smirked at the oval-shaped bruises that decorated Draco’s hips. Carrying the mugs into the bathroom, he noted the bath was full. Spelling the water not to overflow was one of the more useful spells Hermione had taught him after one too many overflowing baths.

Harry put the mugs down on the shelf around the edge of the bath, checked and water and added some bath oils. They would help with the aches and went to wake Draco.

“Didn’t I tell you not to go to sleep?” leaning down Harry whispered in his ear and could not contain his laughter at Draco’s very girlish squeal and furious glare.

“Oh, shut up, where’s my hot chocolate?” Draco demanded to scowl at Harry who laughed at him.

“In the bathroom, come on, a soak with do us both good,” Harry helped Draco to his feet, hiding his small grin at how wobbly Draco was, and led him into the bathroom. Steam was still rising from the water and the smell of Patchouli mingled with the sweet smell of hot chocolate. Harry had put two large towels beside the mugs and carefully stepped into the hot water and made himself comfortable.

“Well, come on!” he held his hand up and helped Draco step into the bath, making himself comfortable facing Harry and accepted the mug gratefully. The water was hot enough to make his skin tingle from the heat and he sipped the frothy delight with relish.

“What?” he asked to Harry’s light chuckle.

“You have a milk moustache,” Harry laughed as Draco swiped his tongue over his upper lip, removing most of the froth.

“So, do you,” he nodded in return wrapping his hands around the mug “This is good, who taught you to make a proper hot chocolate?” Draco was curious. He’d never have thought Harry would have been able to make hot chocolate as good as his mother’s.

“Only the best chocolate maker I know, Molly Weasley herself. She’s a stickler for it being made properly. She gets tons of the stuff every year for Christmas.” The memory was clearly a fond one Draco realised as Harry recounted it.

“My mother taught me, in the kitchens at the Manor. The house-elves were very displeased but knew not to disobey the Lady of the Manor. I make a wicked shortbread too.” Draco admitted.

Inadvertently they had started their own new tradition, sitting in the bath on Christmas night, drinking hot chocolate and chatting about the day.


End file.
